Scars
by Macahol84
Summary: Not all scars show. Not all wounds heal. Sometimes you can't always see the pain someone else feels
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is different then anything I've seen on here so far and that alone makes me a little nervous. I've had this idea in my head for over a year now with many different chapter ideas. Now I get the fun part of finally writing chapters that I like (and I hope you do too) Enjoy!

* * *

"Daddy how much longer?" Alexis asked bouncing up and down as they waited for the elevator. Richard Castle looked around the lobby of the apartment building satisfied that they were alone.

"A few more minutes," Rick sighed as his daughter bounced up and down. With a soft ding the elevator arrived. Rick held his hand out for Alexis to enter.

"Can I push the button?" Alexis asked looking up at her father and seeing his nod of approval down before pushing the button for their floor. The doors started to slowly slide shut.

"Wait!" A voice called out. Rick quickly stuck his foot in the way of the doors effectively pausing their mission. A brunette woman jumped into the elevator and mumbled her thanks. Alexis studied the woman before tugging on her dad's pants leg.

"What?" Rick quietly jumped looking at his daughter. Alexis's eyes widened as she stared back at him before glancing quickly at their new passenger.

"Which floor?" He asked turning towards the woman and gesturing to the buttons on the elevator wall.

The stranger looked over at the wall and smiled. "Same as you." Rick watched her with a puzzled expression. "My name is Kate. I just moved in," She quickly amended.

"I'm Rick."

Alexis looked between the two adults. "I'm Alexis!" She added in with a smile. "I'm five. Soon I'm going to be six! Right Daddy?"

Rick nodded his head at his daughter's excitement as she continued talking. "I'm going to have a special birthday party. One just for big girls."

"That sounds nice," Kate smiled at her. "What kind of party are you going to have?"

"A sleepover!" Alexis nodded and continued with her tale. "Tonight Daddy and I are going to make dinner together. It's Taco Tuesday. What are you having for dinner?"

The elevator dinged giving Kate a moment to think about the question. "I'm not sure yet what I'll have for dinner."

"Is your mommy going to make you dinner?" Alexis asked innocently.

"Actually it's just me," Kate smiled they walked down the hallway. Rick regarded her as they stopped across the hall from each other. "My mom passed away a few years ago."

"I don't have a mommy either," Alexis volunteered. Silence washed over them as no one responded.

"This is me," Kate broke the awkward silence that had descended upon them. "It was nice to meet you Rick. You too Alexis. I hope you have a happy birthday."

"Yeah, this is us," Rick nodded towards his apartment before opening the door briefly so Alexis could run inside. Once she was inside he turned back to Kate. "Sorry she was so talkative."

Kate smiled waving off his apology. "It was nothing."

Rick nodded before opening his door and going inside.

"Daddy can I go play the Wii before we start dinner?"

"You finish all your homework?" Rick asked as he sorted through the mail.

"No," Alexis said on a sigh as she walked to the table and pulled her homework folder from her backpack. Rick walked to the kitchen and started to pull out a pan to fry the taco meat. He was just about done when Alexis came into the room pouting.

"Daddy why is the homework so easy?" She asked as she held up three sheets of paper for him to look over. Rick glanced over the pages satisfied that she completed everything correctly in a few minutes time. A knock at the door interrupted his answer.

"I'll get it!" Alexis practically yelled as she ran for the door with Rick following close behind her.

"Alexis wait for me," Rick warned before she opened the door. "We never know who is on the other side." Living in New York was wonderful most of the time but raising a small child with all the dangers of the city was proving to be stressful. Looking through the peephole, he let out a silent breath of relief and turned the deadbolt. "Hello Kate," He smiled.

"Hi," Kate blushed slightly. "I was going through my mail and noticed I had some of yours by mistake," She said as she held out the few letters.

"Thank you," Rick took the letters from her.

"Do you want to eat with us Kate?" Alexis piped up from next to the door.

"Thank you for the offer Alexis," Kate stated kneeling down to be at her eye level. "But I should be heading back to my apartment now."

Alexis nodded slowly as she walked back into the apartment and gathered her homework. Rick and Kate watch her silently, each amazed at her dejected manner.

"I'm sorry," Rick offered breaking the silence.

Kate stole a glance at him perplex by the apology. "Why are you sorry?"

"Alexis," He stated as if that answered all of her questions.

"She's starting to crave female attention?"

"How did you?" He trailed off amazed.

"Maybe it's a girl thing," Kate just shrugged. "Anyway, I don't mind. She seems like a good kid."

Rick nodded and looked down at the letters in his hand. "Thank you again for this," He waved them around slightly. Kate instantly took that as her cue to leave.

"You're welcome. If you need anything at all, I'm just across the hall," She smiled before retreating to her own apartment. Rick slowly closed the door and redid all the locks all while thinking about the new neighbor across the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed by with Rick occasionally sharing the elevator with Kate. They would make the required small talk but without Alexis there, it ended with the pleasantries. Kate could feel the tension in the lift one Friday when Rick entered hastily. After a long silence she couldn't take it anymore. Going against the voice that told her to leave it alone, she broke the silence.

"What's wrong Rick?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

Rick let out a sigh as he debated how much he should share with her. A voice within his head argued that maybe she could help. He wound up listening to that voice. "It's this party. I have no clue what little girls are supposed to do at a 'grown up' sleepover."

Kate chuckled. "Would you like some help?"

"Would you?" Rick practically pleaded.

"What have you got so far?" Kate smiled as the elevator dinged and they stepped out on their floor.

"Would you like to come over and I can show you?" Rick gestured to his door. Kate nodded and followed him inside. "Would you like something to drink?"

Kate shook her head. "No I'm good. What are you stuck on?"

"Here I'll show you," Rick motioned down the hallway. Kate followed him into the living room only to be amazed at some of the furniture. There was a real leather sectional the sat in front of a large plasma screen television. Rick quickly walked over to the glass coffee table and turning a laptop before turning the television on. When the image finally finished loading, Kate was amazed to be looking at a computer screen. She watched in astonishment as Rick tapped at the screen quickly bringing up a web plot of the party in question.

"I've never had a daughter before nor have I been to an all girls sleepover," He quickly babbled. "So this is entirely new to me." He took a step back and admired the web. Kate smiled slightly. The man seemed to love his daughter a lot if he was willing to go through this much trouble.

"I miss her princess parties," He said ruefully as he stared at the screen. Kate stared with him not entirely sure what she was seeing.

"What is this exactly?"

Rick looked at her over his shoulder before realization dawned on him. "Oh this is the map out of the party or rather what I've come up with so far," He explained gesturing to the screen. "I feel like there are things missing."

Kate slowly walked to the screen and tapped on a random bubble that branched out of the main sleepover idea. Instantly a drop down menu popped up with information about that topic. Curiosity had Kate tilting her head as she tried to figure out the man behind her.

"I use this when I'm working," He volunteered. "It helps me keep my ideas organized."

Kate glance slightly over her shoulder catching his eyes with hers. "And what exactly is it you do?"

"I'm a writer," Rick answered almost too quickly. "Well used to be at least. I had bought this a few years ago. Now I work for this office in Mid Town."

"Anything I might have read?" Kate asked intrigued as she turned to look at him fully.

Rick looked at her almost studying her as he thought of his books. "Uh _In a Hail of Bullets_, _A Rose for Everafter, Flowers For Your Grave_?" He trailed each title off hoping that maybe one of them would catch her memory.

"You're Rick _Castle_?" Kate asked suddenly. Rick simply nodded his head. "My mom used to love your books. I've read a few of them. They were really good."

"Thank you," Rick looked away. His books were really good, before.

"Why haven't you written anything recently?"

Rick's eye's snapped back to hers. "I don't want to talk about it. Can we get back to this party?"

Kate bit her lip and nodded slowly. "Let's see what you've got so far." She quickly read through the subcategories of stories, snacks, movies, and tents before turning to Rick. "Tents?"

"I like tents," He shrugged. "When I was a kid, I loved building a tent with the blankets and pillows and pretending it was a cave."

"Yes but these are little girls Rick," Kate melodic laugh filled the room. "They don't care about caves. They'd prefer castles and princesses more. Have you thought about games?"

Rick took a seat on the couch as he shook his head. "You could play games at a slumber party?"

"Of course," Kate smiled sitting down on the opposite end of the couch and turning to face him. "Have you asked Alexis what she would like to do at her party?"

"Yeah, she just shrugged and said 'I dunno'."

"I see," Kate said looking back at the screen. "Are all the girls going to be five and six years old?" At Rick's nod she continued. "You could let them do make-overs."

"Make-overs?" Rick repeated. "My daughter is turning six not sixteen. She doesn't need to be putting on make-up." He scoffed.

"Relax," Kate sat up straighter. "I only suggested it because Alexis mentioned she wanted a grown up sleepover and most grown women wear make up. Little girls love to pretend that they are older by wearing a little bit of make up. I'm not suggesting we cake layer of the stuff on but maybe some lip gloss a little bit of blush. It will make her feel special."

Rick looked at her warily as he remained silent on the couch. Kate let out a sigh as she stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Rick snapped as he watched her leave.

"You don't seem very open to suggestions," Kate stated bluntly as she walked through his apartment with Rick following close behind. "So I'm going to go back to my apartment and enjoy the rest of my day off."

"But I need your help," Rick blurted out as she reached the door.

"Then think about what I suggested," Kate glanced back before opening the door and walking out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: I was surprised with the response to this! I'm going to really try for weekly updates. Which day do you guys prefer? I've been playing around with this idea for over a year now. A lot of you questioned that Wii wouldn't be around when Alexis was five, you're correct. But I also took some artist liberties and made her five in 2011. As so Kate and Rick, they are only going to be slightly younger (take a year or two off) then their ages now.


	3. Chapter 3

The slumber party is only a week away and Rick is starting to panic. He could really use Kate's help but he didn't want to admit defeat and ask her again. He was a grown man. He should be able to throw a party for his daughter and her friends. But that was the problem. He was a grown _man_. He didn't have the slightest clue what young girls did at a slumber party. Looking around the living room, Rick saw Alexis was playing with a few toys on the floor.

Getting up he walked out of the living room and down the hallway to the front door. It was late and the darkness engulfed the hallway. Opening his door slightly he looked across the hall for a sign that Kate was home. He was studying the edges of her door frame looking for a sliver of light when he heard a voice behind him.

"What are you doing Daddy?"

Startled he jumped and turned to see Alexis watching him. "I was uh just looking. What are you doing?"

"I came to find you," Alexis stated. "I'm getting hungry. Can we have pizza tonight?"

"Sure," Rick sighed. "I'll call and place our order. Do you want to eat there or here?"

"Here," Alexis stated very matter of fact. Rick called the nearest pizza parlor and place his order. He knew that pizza on a Friday night in New York City would be in high demand so it didn't surprise him when the employee told him the wait was over an hour. Rick just took his number and hung up the phone. As the time approached sooner, he got his and Alexis's coats.

"Ready?" He asked once they were all zipped up. Alexis nodded and they set off for the pizza parlor down the block. It was crowded but not in an obtrusive way. Rick quickly paid while Alexis waved good-bye to the employees.

"Daddy can I-"

"Push the button?" Rick finished the question for her. "Yes please. This pizza box is hot." Alexis ran ahead of him through the lobby and around the corner towards the elevators. She was just about to push the button when she heard her name being called. Turning around she spotted Kate holding an elevator door open.

"Where's your dad?" Kate asked with a smile.

Alexis's face broke out into a huge grin. "He's coming. He's carrying the pizza."

"Oh pizza?" Kate smiled. "Is that for your party?"

Alexis shook her head. "No that's next weekend. Daddy look Kate got us an elevator."

Rick's strides slowed as he entered the elevator mumbling a quick thanks. The ride up was awkward between the adults as Alexis chatted animatedly. Alexis lead them out as the doors slid open on their floor and happily skipped down the hallway until she reached their doors and turned on the adults.

"Kate do you want to have dinner with us?"

Kate smiled at her innocence. "Thank you sweetie but that's really something your dad has to decide on," Kate stole a glance at Rick. "Besides I'm sure he wasn't planning on an extra person for dinner." She wouldn't admit to the girl that she was a little mad at her father for his easy dismissal after her asked for her help.

"Daddy can Kate eat over please?" Alexis dragged the last word out for a few seconds before Rick sighed.

"Kate, would you like to join us for dinner?"

Kate looked between the father and daughter. "Thank you but I-"

"Alexis can you take this inside. It isn't so hot any more," Rick interrupted. Alexis took the pizza and went inside. Rick waited until he was certain that Alexis wouldn't be able to hear him before he turned to Kate. "I was a jerk and I am sorry. I asked for your help and then didn't listen to any of your suggestions. Now it's less then a week until the party and I'm exactly where I was before. Please considering having dinner with us Kate and if it's not too much, helping me with this party. I can't do it without you."

"Apology accepted," Kate smiled. Rick felt relief wash over him. He looked over his shoulder at his apartment.

"After you?" He questioned more nervous then he had been before.

Kate bit her lip. "Can I get changed and meet you in a few? I just got off of work."

Realization practically slapped him across the face as he realized their impromptu dinner plans were indeed just that. Waving off his surprise he told her he'd leave the door unlocked for her. Rick watched as she walked into her apartment. She just got off of work. What did she do for a living? She wasn't wearing a standard uniform of a minimum wage worker. Her outfit seemed to be on the higher priced scale which meant she had to be doing alright for herself. There was so much he didn't know about her.

"Daddy!" Rick jumped again at the sound of his daughter's voice. "I've been calling you. Is Kate going to eat with us?"

"Yes pumpkin, she is," Rick felt himself smiling in what felt like a long time.

* * *

A/N: I know I said I was going to do weekly updates but I started a new job and have been crazy swamped. I only stopped here because I thought that would be a cute place to rest for you as the reader. Me, I don't have to be at work until 4pm tomorrow so I plan on writing as much as I can tonight (btw it's only like 9:30) So I hoped you enjoyed this little chapter. I'm going to try and make the chapters longer but that probably won't be until we get over all this awkwardness.


End file.
